Georgelina
by Naiya Blackrose
Summary: The Tortallans are kidnapped and put in a re-make of Thumbelina! Very funny! Rating might be a bit too high oh well! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Thumbelina- Tortallan Style  
  
A/N Ok this is Thumbelina but with Tortallans instead of Thumbelina characters. Plz review.. u got a flame? Bring it on! MWAHAHAHAA!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot but the characters belong to the wonderfully fabulous Tamora Pierce.  
  
One fine day George Cooper was walking along the beach with his wife Alanna. Then suddenly. * POOF * two girls popped in front of them.  
  
" Ah hah! We found you! You are going to be in our movie! MWAHAHAHAA!!!" Then suddenly George, Alanna, and the two strange girls disappeared.  
  
They all appeared on a movie set. The back ground was painted to look like a cottage. Alanna and George looked around in bewilderment. Then suddenly the two girls disappeared again.  
  
The Goddess was sitting in her nice poofy chair watching the mortals in Tortall. Then two girls appeared in front of her. One grabbed her hand. " You are coming with us. We need you for our movie. Come on!" Then the two girls and the Goddess disappeared.  
  
They all appeared on the movie set. The girls disappeared again. "Why are we here Goddess?" asked Alanna. " Actually, I have no idea. See, I was sitting in my nice poofy chair spying on the mortals when these two girls appeared in front of me and brought me here!" Alanna and George looked shocked. After all, no one had ever kidnapped the Goddess before.  
  
The girls reappeared in front of Numair Salmalin and Daine Sarrasri. Numair looked very excited. " How do you do that? Do you have the Gift?" He flooded them with questions while the girls patiently answered. " Now since we answered all of your questions you have to come with us and be in our movie!" They grabbed Numair and Daine by the wrists and reappeared on the movie set. Then, once again, they left. ( A/N Numair came willingly)  
  
This time, the girls appeared in the Realms of the Dead. They found Liam sulking in a corner and grabbed his arm. " Come on! Your gonna be in our movie!" They were about to disappear when the Black God stopped them. He snapped his fingers and two dead servants handed him his pink bathrobe and bunny slippers while he put on his pink cat eyed glasses and another dead servant combed his hair back. He said " I'm ready for my close up babes" The two girls looked disturbed and left immediately. They heard him yelling " NOO!!!! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT MEEEE!!!! WAAAAAAH!!!! That was my one shot at faaaaaame!!!!!!"  
  
They appeared on the movie set and one of them grabbed a microphone."Hi! My name is Lady Kel of Queenscove and you have been brought here by me and my friend Lady Lily. We brought you here because we need you in our newest movie! Its called Thumbelina Tortallan Style. If you refuse to cooperate you will be punished! * throws back head and laughs* MWAHAHAHAAA!!! Now come over here and I will assign parts. George you are Thumbelina" George: I'm not a girl!  
  
Lady K: You are now! Any way, Alanna, you are the fairy prince!  
  
George: * sees his costume * * calms down * Oh well. I always said I looked good in pink.  
  
Alanna: Yay! I always wanted to be a boy! Wait a minute. * looks thoughtful * If im a Prince then why is this a dress???  
  
Lady K: Oh I forgot to mention that you are the gay fairy prince who likes to dress in drag.  
  
Alanna: * sulks * * goes to sit in a dark corner *  
  
George: * follows Alanna*  
  
Lady K: Numair. You are the swallow who gets rescued by Georgelina.  
  
Numair: Do I have to be anything bad? And why don't I have a costume?? I am NOT running around naked!  
  
Lady K: You don't have to be anything bad. And you don't have a costume because you can shape shift. Trust me, I do NOT want to see that. * shudders*  
  
Alanna: Why doesn't Numair have to be anything bad?  
  
Lady K: Because my friend really likes him and she would kill me if I hurt him  
  
Alanna: Oh  
  
Lady K: Daine. You will be the field mouse who takes Daine in.  
  
Lady Lily: OOH NOOO!!! WE FORGOT MYLES JON AND THAYET!!!!  
  
Lady K: Holy shit! We did!!!!  
  
Myles Thayet and Jon: * walk up behind Lady K * No you didn't! See, we heard about the movie and we wanna be in it too! Lady K:* looks relieved* Good. Thayet you are the toad that kidnaps Georgelina.  
  
Thayet: WHAT?!?! I AM BEAUTIFUL!!!! I CANT BE A TOAD!!!! * bursts into tears *  
  
Lady K: Numair. silencing spell please  
  
Thayet: * is very quiet *  
  
Lady K: Jon, you are Thayet's son who wants to marry Georgelina.  
  
George: EEW! THAT'S GROSS!!  
  
Jon: I am king! I don't have to put up with this!  
  
Lady K: * socks Jon *  
  
Jon: * Is unconscious*  
  
Lady K: Any one else have any problems?? No? Good! Now, Liam, you will be the mole next door to Daine the field mouse. You also want to marry Georgelina.  
  
Liam: I don't have to put up with this! I am Shang Dragon!! I am faster than you!!  
  
Lady Lily: * walks quietly behind Liam and knocks him out *  
  
Lady K: Sure he's quicker.. *snickers * WELL!!! Now that we have our characters, we will start the movie!!!!!  
  
WELL?? DID U LOVE IT? HATE IT? FLAMES WELCOME. REVIEW PLZ!!! If you like this story then read If She Had Been Quicker and Tales of Tortallans. THANX FOR READING THIS!!!!!! ~~Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	2. making the movie

Georgelina-Chapter 2  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time! I have been SO busy with school work! School sucks and it is evil!!!!! AAAAH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Tamora Pierce owns the Tortallans, and Tortall. Lady Lily owns herself. I, Lady K, own myself. That and the plot are the only things that belong to me.  
  
Lady K: Good. Now that everyone has seen their costumes, and has been given their roles, we can start making the movie!!! Yay!!!! * looks extremely happy *  
  
Lady Lily: * grabs video camera and gets it ready to shoot *  
  
Lady Kel: And... ACTION!!!!!!  
  
George: * lays down in acorn shell bed and snores *  
  
Thayet: * creeps up behind George's bed * Aah. This will be the perfect wife for my son! * grabs George and his nutshell and takes them to her house *  
  
Lady K: CUT!!! That was great everyone!!  
  
Myles: Hey! You never assigned me a part in this!!  
  
Lady K: Oh sorry. Well, you are the. uh.. The.. OH! You are going to help Lady Lily with the cameras.  
  
Myles: Oh ok.  
  
Lady K: ACTION!!!!!!!!  
  
Georgelina: * wakes up * What the hell?? * receives glare from Lady K * I mean, uh, Oh wear am I? I am lost! Oh no!  
  
Thayet: Ah. You have awakened.  
  
Georgelina: Who are you?  
  
Thayet: I am the * stifles a sob * I am Mrs. Toad. I have brought you here to marry my son, Jonny Toad.  
  
Jonathon: * walks out * Wow. That is one ugly girl. * receives death glare * Uh, I mean, that is one hot babe!  
  
Georgelina: * looks horrified * * says quietly * I have got to get away from here!!  
  
Thayet: You two will be getting married next week! Isnt that wonderful?  
  
Jonathon: * nods head* I cant wait!  
  
  
  
Oh horror beyond all horrors!!! What will happen to poor George?? Review and you will find out!!!!  
  
Peace love and Goddess Bless!!  
  
Lady Kel of Queenscove 


End file.
